Epidemic
by The Rickaboo
Summary: LeonxTifa and YuffiexRiku. A series of related drabbles. Everybody has their problems, especially with affection spreading like a disease.
1. Playing in the rain

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_**Note: **I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time, so here it is. It's kind of an experiment. I've been writing too many stories that focus on one character, and I finally realized that's kind of boring and I hate it. So here we have Yuffie, Leon, Tifa, and Riku. The pairings are Cloud and Aerith, mainly Leon and Tifa, and eventual Yuffie and Riku luv. It's going to be sort of a drabble, related drabble? I'm not sure what to call it, but there is a timeline. Drabble-like chapters so you can skip the filler and just get to the interesting bits of story! _

**..:One:..**

_Playing in the Rain_

"Damn it, Yuffie!" His angry voice was muffled on the rain-soaked buildings around him.

She shrieked and lost traction trying to round a corner. Her foot slipped and she smashed onto the cobblestone walkway painfully. After a moment of scrambling, she regained her footing and shot off down the street. Despite the current circumstances, she just couldn't seem to get that grin off her face. There was so much adrenaline pumping through her that she didn't even realize the left side of her body was soaking wet, and goosebumps covered her bare arms as the freezing rainwater bit into her skin.

Leon paused to wipe the rainwater from his eyes, nearly losing his balance on the same corner as the worn-down traction of his boots failed to catch. He ground his teeth in anger as he rushed after the girl, and caught a glimpse of her as she flashed around another corner. The pounding rain was making it hard to see, and the sound of her footsteps started to blend in with the patter of rainfall. He dashed around another corner, slipping and hitting the side of a house as he chased after the young ninja in fury. Another glimpse and he knew he was catching up to her.

He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, his boots almost slipping again on the wet stone under his feet. He let out a few frustrated gasps for air, almost punching the nearest wall in anger as he glowered down the alley.

Yuffie was huddled against the side of a house, hugging herself and shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. Tifa was standing in front of her, holding her fists at her sides defensively as she kept her eyes locked on him. She flashed him a smug grin, daring him to come and get the girl she was protecting.

"I told you I didn't do it!" Yuffie cried out, shaking her head and sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Then why did you run?!" Leon shouted back in frustration. He wanted grab her by the neck and shake her around a bit, but Tifa looked like she meant business and he really didn't know her too well.

"Cuz you scared me, ya big jerk!" She shot back, getting an odd look from him at her choice of words.

Tifa held her breath to keep from laughing. She brushed her fingers against the soaked hair sticking to the side of her face, hoping it would hide her amused smile since Leon didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.

He leaned his head back in frustration and took a deep breath. He was really tempted to just attack her, despite the woman standing in his way. After a few tense moments, he lowered his gaze back to Tifa, narrowing his eyes slightly as he weighed his options. He barely knew her and he'd never really seen her fight. He had no idea what she could do, and it _was_ only Yuffie. She'd be sure to screw up tomorrow, anyway.

"Fine. It's fine. Nevermind. I'm sure Aerith will be willing to help clean it up." Leon snapped, finally relaxing and walking away.


	2. Nice to see you again

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Two:..**

_Nice to see you Again_

Tifa leaned her head against the side of the window, kicking her feet gently as she gazed out at the sunset. It was still raining, but not nearly as hard. The sun was shining through just above the horizon, and she closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet smell the rain brought out of the ruins. She'd only been here for a couple of months, and as far as she could tell this place was usually dry and dusty. It wasn't even very warm here, it just didn't seem to rain much, either.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs behind her snapped her attention back, and she turned curiously to see who would just now decide to make their way back to town.

"Hey." She said lightly, offering the man a friendly smile. Leon stared at her awkwardly for a moment, then raised his hand in a half-hearted hello and started to walk by.

"It's Leon, right?" She persisted, climbing down from her seat in the window. He stopped and took a deep breath, deciding it would be too rude to just ignore her.

"Yea." He said abruptly, barely turning to face her. His unfriendliness didn't seem to bother her, and he tried not to look too irritated as she slowly moved over in front of him.

"I'm Tifa." She said sweetly.

"I know." He nodded and forced himself not to step back as she leaned over to peer into his face.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Tifa smiled anyway. "So what exactly did Yuffie do earlier? She wouldn't tell me." She asked gently. Leon glanced over at her, staring into her eyes for one awkward moment before sighing in defeat.

"She knocked over a gallon of paint." He said quietly, wishing the girl would just go away. She let out a soft giggle and nodded.

"But she said she didn't do it, how do you know it was her?" She pressed. Leon glared at her as he reached into his pocket.

"This was stuck into the side of it." He said, pulling out a shuriken and handing it to Tifa. She stared down at it for a moment and smiled.

"I'll have a talk with her." She said before turning and walking away.

Leon stared after her suspiciously, waiting for her vanish up the stairs before he slowly started after her.


	3. Get out

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Three:..**

_Get Out_

Leon took a deep breath as the door clicked shut behind him. He was absolutely certain that when he opened his eyes again she would be gone, he just had to keep breathing and pray. He let out a hushed curse as he took another glance across the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He groaned in irritation, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the girl. Yuffie shifted awkwardly in her seat on the couch, winding her fingers together and glancing around.

"Well, Cloud never leaves anymore, and those guys are driving me nuts! It's really super gross!" Yuffie whined miserably. She reached out slowly to pull her pillow into her lap for emphasis, and his eyes fell heavily on the blanket folded neatly on top of her duffel bag.

"Then why don't you move in with Tifa?" He shot back in annoyance. Yuffie pouted sadly and stood up.

"Because Tifa lives there too! She's trying to get her own place, cuz she can't stand those two either!" She tried to sound as miserable as possible, and hugged her pillow to her chest.

"Please don't make me go back there, Squall! They're in the room right next to mine and the bed squeaks!" She wailed, finally closing her eyes and letting her head droop toward the floor.

His face paled slightly and he groaned in frustration and disgust. She tilted her head to glance up at him hopefully, swaying back and forth in what she hoped was an unbelievably adorable way.

"Don't call me Squall…" He growled at her, gesturing up the stairs. "Apparently Cloud's room is free."

Yuffie danced in place and tossed her pillow aside, throwing her arms up triumphantly. She beamed in excitement and bounced for a moment before threatening to hug him. She'd almost gotten her arms around his waist when he pushed her back and started to walk away.

"Thank you, Leon!" She chirped happily, standing on her tip-toes as he stalked out of the room.

"You won't regret it! I'm really good at cleaning stuff and.. uh.. Oh yea! I promise not to run around in my underwear this time!" She grinned to herself as she caught a glimpse of him shaking his head.


	4. Somewhat frantic

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Four:..**

_Somewhat Frantic_

"What are you doing?" Aerith asked curiously.

Yuffie and Tifa paused awkwardly on the stairs, both of them staring down at the flower girl as she paused in the doorway. Yuffie could hardly see her past the mountain of boxes in her arms, and she glanced over as Tifa smiled down at the girl innocently.

"Nothing. We're just… Spring cleaning?" She glanced over to Yuffie as the ninja let out a snort.

"Cleaning… Yuffie doesn't clean. I clean." Aerith gave them a playful glare and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh by the way, I might be movin' out." Yuffie said quickly as Aerith stepped aside to let them through the door.

"What..?" Aerith's playful smile faded and she clasped her hands in front of herself sadly. She gazed after them with hurt eyes, and Yuffie had to fight the urge to drop the boxes and run back to hug her. She shifted awkwardly for a few moments as she exchanged worried glances with Tifa, then she tried her best to gesture down the hall.

"Well you've got Cloud now, I just figured… You know… Ya guys might want more privacy." Yuffie grimaced slightly as the swordsman himself stepped out of Aerith's room and walked toward the kitchen.

Aerith looked like she might tear up at any moment, so Yuffie hurried to force Tifa out the door and down the steps.

"I'll see you later, I gotta get all my crap moved!" Yuffie tried to sound apologetic, but the flower girl hurried to the door and leaned out after them.

"Where are you even moving to?" She asked in concern. Yuffie cursed under her breath and wondered if she could get away with pretending not to hear her.

"She's moving in with Leon." Tifa said with a sly smile. Yuffie narrowed her eyes at her, but got distracted when Aerith made a strange noise.

"You're going to live with Leon..?" She sounded somewhat detached, and Yuffie struggled to kick Tifa without dropping her boxes. "But… That seems kind of strange, I mean…" The girl seemed flustered, and Yuffie glanced back in time to see Cloud lean out the door beside her curiously.

"It's ok! We're not dating or anything!" She said with a grin, glancing over at Tifa as she started to inch her way down the street. "We're just friends with benefits! Nuthin' serious!" She couldn't hold back the giggle as Cloud's eyes widened in alarm and Aerith put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.


	5. Heavy sigh

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Five:..**

_Heavy Sigh_

"I don't remember honestly telling you it was alright to move your crap in here."

Yuffie smiled up at him warmly from her place on the couch. She was wearing pajamas and there was a bag of chips on the table, only half of it actually in the bag. Some kind of noise he imagined must be her favorite music was blaring from the computer, and colorful images kept flashing across the screen. She had moved the desk over so she could reach the computer from her spot on his couch, and the TV was muted in the background.

"Ya know ya love me anyway, Squall." She said softly, giving him the sweetest smile she could manage without pulling a muscle in her face. For a second she thought he was seriously going to hit her with something, but he closed his eyes and she watched with interest as his fingers moved to the bridge of his nose. After a few cautious minutes of leaning over to stare at him, she finally lost interest and moved over to turn the volume up on the computer.

"This is not an entertainment system. Go play somewhere else."

Yuffie jumped sharply as his hand slammed down on the keyboard and the sound was abruptly cut off. The screen flashed for a moment before shutting down, and Yuffie waited for him to turn his back again before she stuck her tongue out at him. He took a moment to slide the computer desk back where it belonged, then gave Yuffie a sharp glare before disappearing down the hall to his room.

She waited for several minutes, watching and listening intently for any signs that he'd be back soon. Grinning mischievously to herself, she moved the computer back into its new position and pulled some headphones out of her bag.


	6. A lot like a wall

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Six:..**

_A lot like a wall_

Yuffie let out a shriek as she was thrown head-over-heels down the sidewalk. Something heavy landed on top of her, and she wheezed painfully as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"Oh, sorry…"

She took a deep breath and let out a pained cough, glaring up at the boy leaning over her. It took her a moment to realize those glowing aqua orbs she was staring into were his _eyes_. It seemed like such a pretty color for a boy. After a quick examination of his face, she wondered for a second if maybe she'd just run into the product of some awkward love affair Sephiroth may have had many years ago.

"What the hell?!" She shot up indignantly, slapping away the hand he offered. She brushed her fingers through her hair, checking for the blood and bruised lumps she knew must be there. It took her a moment to notice the scrape on her elbow, and she looked up at the boy and bristled angrily.

"I said I was sorry." His eyes narrowed at her in distaste and leaned back to put his hands in his pockets. He wondered for a moment if he should say something else, but she seemed offended enough by his presence.

They stared each other down for several tense moments before the sound of thundering footsteps snapped them back to reality.

"Are you guys okay?" Yuffie glanced over to see Sora waving happily at them, and he stopped next to the boy Yuffie was busy sizing up.

"Hey Yuffie, sorry about that." He said lightly, offering each of them a friendly smile. "We were racing, guess we really shoulda waited til we got out of town…" He let out a nervous laugh, but his face fell in concern when Riku turned and walked away.

"Jerk…" Yuffie muttered darkly. Sora put his hands in his pockets and swayed slightly, glancing between Riku and Yuffie.

"Yea, Riku's like that sometimes… You get used to it." He said quietly.

"Does he trample people often?" Yuffie asked with a serious look on her face. Sora couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"Maybe he would of seen you if you weren't such a great ninja!" Yuffie grinned proudly to herself and Sora offered her a small wave as he started after Riku. "I'll see you later, we're supposed to go meet Leon."

Yuffie took another moment to feel her head for lumps and clots of blood. Reassured that there was no permanent damage, she started to skip away towards the marketplace.


	7. Ugh

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: _I've been reading too much Clive Barker lately. It's kind of disturbing, but I love it. By the way, thanks for the reviews! I didn't really expect to get any, since the story hasn't really taken off yet. It was a nice surprise after a long week, here's a reward. The rating might change. If anyone's opposed to that, please let me know. I won't be angry. I know how it is sometimes. PM me if you don't want the world reading your response. I like PM's, they're exciting! Unlike PMS, but that's another story for another time.

**..:Seven:..**

_Ugh…_

Leon couldn't help but grimace as he watched the rather disturbing scene before him. Aerith was pretending not to notice the man behind her, carefully winding his thick arms around her tiny waist. He leaned in close and his breath tickled her neck, causing her to shiver and let out a gentle laugh before playfully pulling away. Her soft, pink lips moved slowly, but from this distance he couldn't hear what she was murmuring. He didn't want to anyway. His eyes seemed stuck to them in a kind of morbid fascination, and after a few more minutes of disgusting public affection, he turned away.

There she was again. Tifa. He didn't know what it was about her, but she made him really uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if she was really pissing him off, but it was a definite unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, and he scanned her form carefully. For a girl, she seemed a bit stocky. She wasn't exceptionally tall, but well built with lean muscles hiding behind those feminine curves. Her back was arched and she had her hands clasped almost protectively around her knee, holding her leg in place as she smiled absently. He followed her gaze, his eyes once again falling on the happy couple flirting in the center of the marketplace.

It took a moment, but it finally clicked in his mind that maybe she was upset by the sight. It was a well known fact that she was only here because she had reason to believe Cloud was here. He had no idea why she hadn't simply left, since Cloud had already chosen Aerith. Sure, the worlds were sealed off once again, but that was only a small setback for Cid. He could have her flying between worlds in a few days, if she bothered asking him for help. But it was none of his business, and he turned abruptly to wander back home. Maybe Yuffie was there, he hadn't seen her all day, and honestly, he was worried. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, of course, but what state would his home be in when he finally got back to protect it from her?

"Leon."

Her voice was musical, irritatingly so. He faltered for a moment as he contemplated simply running down the stairs before she could catch up to him. Something made him stop, and he turned curiously as she slid from her spot on the wall and stalked over to him. Her skirt swept out behind her, and his eyes traced its trail to avoid accidentally making eye contact with her.

"You look upset." She said simply, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning over to peer into his face. He tried to force a smile, anything to make himself seem more friendly. Aerith was always chiding him to be friendly, she said that was why he was so unhappy. If he was friendly, she swore up and down that he could move on and stop lingering in the past.

He didn't answer, but once again she wasn't deterred by his silence.

"Yuffie talks about you a lot." She said quietly. It struck him at first as a rude thing to say, but after a moment it seemed perfectly rational. Yuffie was probably shredding his room at that very moment, going through his possessions and giggling to herself. "She says you're quiet, but you listen."

That struck him as odd, and he stared into her wine-colored eyes for a long time. Yuffie thought he was a good listener? How did she know if he paid attention to her ramblings and complaints? Was she really watching him that closely? He doubted she had the patience for that.

"Doesn't that bother you?" He asked suddenly, eager to change the subject when thinking of Yuffie failed to make frustration well up inside him. Tifa's eyes widened and she stared back at him, utterly confused. It took him a while to realize she might not know what the hell he was talking about.

"That. It doesn't bother you?" He pushed, hoping she was more like the girls he'd heard about from Yuffie and Aerith; girls who liked to talk about themselves and ignore other people.

Tifa's eyes followed his gaze and rested on the couple finally retreating down the stairs. Probably back home, to do more things he preferred not to acknowledge. Tifa's soft lips set in a innocent pout, and her head tilted to the side.

"Not really, why?" She asked curiously. Leon stared at her again before his mind could register what to say next to keep the conversation going.

"It just seemed like you and Cloud were close." He meant to say more, but something was stopping him. It felt like an interior roadblock, stopping his interaction with other humans despite his best efforts. To overcome this, he tried to maintain eye contact. He was absolutely sure this would have seemed extremely disturbing to anyone else but Tifa.

Despite this, her eyes narrowed at him and she smiled happily, pulling her shoulders back in that same pose he had seen Yuffie adopt so many times before. It wasn't really denial, just a pose to state how much more she knew of the world than he ever would. A better-than-thou pose that was supposed to bring him down to her level of logic.

"I care about him. But I care about Aerith too. How can I be sad knowing they're both happy together?" She asked quizzically. He was sure his brain had just fried in his skull, and by now she really _was_ pissing him off.

He shook his head and left.

He knew there was _something_ he was supposed to say at this point. _Something_. Anything! She was winning but, unlike Yuffie, he didn't mind when Tifa won. She was so much stronger than him, her heart was so powerful and certain. She knew what she wanted, despite logic, and he was tired of dealing with these horrible, manipulative women.


	8. Mooches

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: Sorry if there's mistakes in this. I'm too tired to reread it. I've been working really hard, but it seems like people don't care about the quality of writing anymore... I really want to read another fanfic, but I haven't found any lately that I am really interested in reading. BTW If you've been reviewing any of my stories lately, be sure to remind me that you want me to review yours, too! I am pretty super ADD, if you don't remind me, I won't remember to check your stories out. Even if you reviewed my story like 6 months ago, I will totally go review yours, you just have to remind me. Here's how my mind works: _

_1. Oh that ham smells good! I hope I'm better at cooking than I think I am!_

_2. That's a good idea, I should use that!_

_3. WTF does that mean?_

_4, Who? Oh right! HAM!_

_5. Psychonauts is the best videogame EVER._

_6. Coka cola DOES NOT go with vodka... _

_7. Wool socks SUCK! I don't care WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'm slippin' all over the place now, despite the vodka and coka cola!!_

**..:Eight:..**

_Mooches_

Damn it! Now there was more of them.

Yuffie had eventually won the silent argument over the placing of the computer, and it now sat on the coffee table. This left her more room to put her snacks on the desk pressed up to the arm of the couch, since placing them on the coffee table had left too many soda stains in the carpet. He didn't understand how one girl could be so rowdy, but having Tifa there always lifted a great weight from his chest. Simply being in the room was enough to make the energetic ninja slow down and breathe.

He supposed two women acting calm and civil was better than one out of control. If Yuffie was going to live here, the least she could go was some fucking chores.

Which led to his second point. Upon walking into the kitchen that morning, he had fallen witness to Tifa doing the dishes. There weren't many, he had purchased two plates, two cups, and two sets of silverware for himself. These were automatically used by Yuffie, and anytime he needed to use them he had to wash them fresh from the kitchen sink. So imagine his surprise when he wandered into the kitchen one morning to wash his dishes, only to find Tifa not only doing his few dishes, but also cooking pancakes. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since a member of the female sex had made him edible food.

He had, of course, turned and walked back out. This could not possibly be his kitchen, and he refused to consider the possibility. He would lurk in his room until the coast was clear, and then he might sneak back out to find some leftovers in the fridge to eat. That is, if he didn't decide to just wander off into town and buy food he was _certain _wouldn't make him sick.

Not that he didn't trust Tifa's cooking, he just didn't trust anyone that could stop Yuffie in her tracks just by giving her a stern glare. If she pull off such a miracle simply by giving the girl a stern look, what the hell could she do to his life if he let her in? It had taken a long time for him to learn to trust Aerith, and if this new girl wanted into his tight-knit committee, she was going to have to do a hell of a lot more than that.

"I'm sorry." She said sweetly, giving him a genuine smile as he reached for the doorknob. He had to pause in his tracks, and he cursed himself as his eyes trailed back to her out of what he hoped was curiosity.

"For what?" He found himself asking. Her expression was sincere, and he felt a chill go down his spine as she turned that sweet smile on him. Her teeth were as white as snow, her eyes crinkled adorably as her cheeks pulled up and she gazed at him in a motherly way.

"The mess. It's awful, I know. But you know how kids are." She said simply. He felt like an idiot. He wanted to slap himself, but found that he couldn't move from his spot with one hand gripped tightly around the doorknob.

"Could be worse." He heard his voice, but couldn't believe that was really him speaking. Tifa smiled, more genuine this time, and he wondered if she was a fantastic actress, or it she was really so easy to please.

The door clicked shut behind him, and Tifa found herself staring at it blankly. Something tugged hard at her chest, and she gasped for breathe as another voice cut through to her soul.

"You like him."

Tifa rounded on the younger girl dangerously, the light in her eyes bright and dangerous.

"Excuse me?" She said harshly, her voice taking on a tone she hadn't heard in herself for a long time. Yuffie didn't flinch, she was much too old for that now. She didn't fall for it.

"Admit it, you like him. Ya want his nuts!" She howled with laughter, but it quickly died when the older woman didn't join in. A harsh silence filled in the blank as the two girl stared awkwardly at each other.

"Well you two are always so abrupt with each other." She tried to explain, forcing back the amused smile on her lips. It was adorable. Absolutely _adorable_. It took her a few awkward moments to collect herself again, and she sat up straight as she flicked through the local channels nonchalantly.

"The sooner you accept it, the easier it's gonna be on you!" Yuffie chimed, her young, sing-song voice breaking through that awkward silence.

Tifa considered her words for a few minutes, watching the images flash across the TV as she thought about it. Nothing really seemed to add up in her mind, but she couldn't deny that unusual tugging at the back of her mind that she really wanted to see him. She really _enjoyed_ seeing him. She got the impression that he enjoyed seeing her too, regardless of his outer body language. Maybe Yuffie was right, she usually was. She understood the jist of things. For some reason, however young and inexperienced a ninja she was, she certainly did seem to understand subtle human interaction. She had been the first to voice that Cloud would eventually fall for Aerith's charm, and at the time no one had believed her. It seemed so ridiculous then, but now that it was happening, Tifa was almost afraid to shove the young girl's comment from her mind.

But then the thought occurred. Oh god, what if she _had _fallen for Leon? Impossible. She wanted to get to know him, sure. But that didn't mean she wanted into his pants! She was just so curious. He was so much like Cloud, so withdrawn and upset. He was detached from the world, and she wanted to know why. Not to meddle, but to understand. He seemed so sad all the time, and Tifa wanted to know why. That was it. That _had_ to be it.


	9. Wasting a day

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: I'm so bad at experimental writing, I'm sorry if this is making you guys want to cough up blood! Just be happy I didn't post half the chapters I've written lately… I actually had a plan for this story, but now I can't remember what it was. These chapters are so long when I write them out on my computer, then I upload them and it looks like a tiny half-assed chapter instead..._

**..:Nine:..**

_Wasting a Day_

_Look at him. He thinks he's so damn cool. _Yuffie scowled to herself and crossed her arms. She tapped her foot and shifted around behind the wall before leaning out again and checking to see if he'd left yet.

Yep, still there.

Sora was talking excitedly, Yuffie could hear him from her hiding place behind the wall. She couldn't quite understand what he was chirping about, but she could see that Riku was ignoring him. He would nod every few seconds, almost like clockwork. Kairi kept giggling, despite the fact that Sora wasn't usually saying anything all that funny… Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed. She wanted to go sit down and giggle along with her. She'd been waiting all day for Riku to leave and go do whatever rude, stupid things he liked to do, but he just wouldn't go! It had only been a few hours, but Yuffie was really getting bored. This was more stealth training than she'd planned for the day, and she was ready to just go home and stick to terrorizing Leon.

Except that now she had gotten backed up to the Postern. If she wanted to go home she would have to take the long way around through the castle to avoid being seen. She knew Riku would ignore her, but Sora and Kairi would probably mob her and she'd be forced to sit down. Somehow sitting there trying to enjoy their company with Riku being a stuck-up creep didn't seem too appealing.

She was still considering it when her feet turned her around and she started wandering into the castle. She'd had enough spying for today, now she needed something else to grab her attention. Maybe Tron was busy and wouldn't notice if she snuck into the computer system again. That always provided a few hours of entertainment while she was hiding from Leon, anyway.


	10. Only somewhat awkward

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: Don't worry, I'll run out of stupid things to fill up space here in a couple chapters. I actually couldn't think of anything annoying to write. Am I the only person who never even _heard _of Tron until playing KHII? I watched it the other day, it's actually a way better movie if you shut the sound off. Even though I could never tell which character was which since they looked exactly the same…_

**..:Ten:..**

_Only Somewhat Awkward_

Tifa paused to look up as the front door creaked open, and she couldn't help but smile as Leon took a few steps into the room. He stopped when he saw her there, broom in hand as she was leaned halfway behind the couch. They stared at each other for a long time as they each tried to think of what to say. Tifa set the broom against the side of the couch and straightened up, trying to determine if she looked as grungy from cleaning behind the couch as she felt. Leon glanced around the room for a moment then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Have you seen Yuffie?" He asked. His voice came out quieter than he'd hoped and he stared across the room at her as her nose scrunched up in an amused grimace.

"Is she in trouble _again_?" She asked in disbelief as she brushed the dust off her hands and moved toward him. He shifted uncomfortably and forced himself to keep staring back at her.

"No… Uh… I was just curious, I haven't seen her yet today." He said slowly. Despite his best efforts, his eyes slid away from her face and he found himself staring at the doorway to the hall. He hoped that didn't make him look like he was insane.

"Ah." Tifa nodded and smiled in relief. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head in thought. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen her at all. Do you want me to help look for her?" She asked curiously. His eyes darted back to hers in slight alarm. She inched a few steps closer and smiled up at him expectantly.

"No, that's alright. I was just worried. I'm sure she's fine." He said too quickly. He hoped Tifa didn't notice the blood rush to his face as he started to walk away. Her giggle stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to glare back at her defensively as she put her hands on her hips.

"She's just your favorite little sister you never had, huh?" She asked, her voice singing her amusement as his glare darkened.

"What are you talking about?" He bit back. Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed in playful exasperation.

"You're such an overprotective big brother!" She giggled again when she saw the horror creep into his eyes, and his lips parted as he tried to find something to reply with. Something rude that would make her leave him alone, he was so good at yelling at Yuffie until she gave up and pouted somewhere else. He struggled for a while trying to think of something he'd normally yell at Yuffie, but Tifa just wasn't the same. She wasn't annoying, she wasn't in his way, and she wasn't really prying...

"Huh." He said simply. Tifa gave him an odd look for a moment before she smiled once again and closed the space between them.

"Don't worry, it's adorable." She said softly as she gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"I'm gonna go look for her anyway. See you later." She said lightly as she gave him a small wave and moved to open the door. He watched her go with horrified curiosity, and after a few seconds his fingers trailed up to his bicep where she'd hit him.

"Ow…" He murmured to himself.


	11. Everywhere

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: I'm watching Happy Feet. All the singing gave me a plan. A good plan. I like it. But it involves extra Final Fantasy characters. _

**..:Eleven:..**

_Everywhere_

Sora stopped so fast he almost tumbled forward. His eyes widened in surprise, and after a few moments he let out a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Yuffie!" He almost shouted, unable to hide his enthusiasm when he finally recognized the girl standing nervously at the bottom of the stairs.

Her clothes were outlined with a brilliant blue, from her boots to the bandana around her forehead. Her skin had a dull grey-blue shine to it, and as his eyes traced over her in disbelief she started to feel self-conscious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a grin. Yuffie glanced around, as if he might be talking to someone else.

"Nothing, I was just visiting Tron." She said innocently. She offered him a sincere smile, but he eyed her suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"Are you hiding from Leon?" He asked curiously. Yuffie let out an irritated sigh and stomped her foot.

"I'm not _always_ in trouble, you know! Why does everyone always think I'm hiding?" She tried to sound annoyed, but her voice rose in amusement when Kairi burst out laughing. That girl was just as bubbly as Sora, she wondered how they wound up always hanging around with dark and morbid Riku…

"Sorry." Sora said sheepishly. Kairi wound her fingers around his forearm, and Yuffie watched in surprise when Riku turned and started staring blankly at the wall.

"We're on our way to say hi to Tron, you wanna come with us?" Sora asked, completely oblivious to how irritated Riku seemed to be. Yuffie watched him for another few moments before tearing her eyes away and smiling warmly at Sora.

"Nah, I've been here for a while, he's probably sick of hearing my voice!" Yuffie chirped, bouncing in place for a moment before starting forward and waving.

"I'd better get back and save Tifa from Leon's griping!" She added, walking backwards and grinning playfully as Sora pouted.

She turned as she passed Riku, quickly hiding her face in case her nervous blush showed through her grayish-blue skin. He didn't seem to even notice her go by, and she scowled again as she walked away.

_Creepy jerk. _Yuffie thought darkly.


	12. Frustrating

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: I gave up reading the news on AOL's homepage. I just scroll down and read the comments. I wonder how old most of those people are? It seems like half the comments were left by 12 year olds that are using a dictionary to look up big words so they sound like they know what they're whining about. _

**..:Twelve:..**

_Frustrating_

"Where have you been?" Tifa asked curiously as she slid from the shadows. She'd only been waiting for a few minutes before she noticed the young ninja wandering back down the path from the castle. Yuffie didn't respond, and Tifa drew up beside her as she started up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Tifa pressed. Worry crossed her usually gentle features when Yuffie gave her a half-hearted shrug. She took a moment to glance back at the castle, wondering if something had happened to the girl.

"Yuffie, what's the matter?" She lowered her voice and started to check if the younger girl had any cuts or bruises. Anything to indicate why she seemed so miserable and withdrawn. There didn't seem to be anything wrong, but her shoulders were slumped forward and she looked tired.

Tifa was silent the entire way back to Leon's house. Yuffie dragged herself in the front door, and Tifa lingered behind for a moment. Leon was sitting on the couch when he noticed the girl, and he slowly climbed to his feet when she moped past him.

"Yuffie, is something wrong?" He asked with slight alarm. He could handle it when she was bouncing off the walls, but seeing her like this was unnerving. She wandered up the stairs, her feet falling heavily on each step. Tifa stopped beside Leon as they watched her disappear into the upstairs room, then they turned to exchange worried glances.

"Maybe she's sick." Tifa said reassuringly when she caught the concern in Leon's gaze. It took him a second to realize he was honestly worried, and he forced the feeling back down.

"She'll be fine." He said coldly as he sat back down on the couch. Tifa hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should go check on the girl. She decided against it and took a seat next to Leon with a sigh.


	13. Sneaking Out

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Thirteen:..**

Sneaking Out

Another dull thud broke the silence and Yuffie glared darkly at the shuriken sticking out of her bedroom wall. She'd missed her crudely drawn picture, _again_, and venting her anger was just starting to piss her off more. For some reason, she was too upset and frustrated with herself to do _anything_. She couldn't even figure out _why_ she was so angry.

She looked over to the door when she thought she heard footsteps, but after a few moments of silence she decided she'd imagined it. Jumping up from her seat on the bed, she started to pace her room. She kicked her piles of laundry into the corner, called it clean, and moved over to stare out her window. It was dark outside. Lovely. Maybe she could go for a walk without worrying that she'd run into Riku and he'd say something to really piss her off. Come to think of it, she'd been in here for a while, maybe Tifa had made some dinner or something.

She paused in front of her door and stared at it.

No, Tifa would want to know why she was so dark and moody today. Then she'd sit there next to Leon and they'd ignore each other some more while wondering if the other was thinking about them. Yuffie really wasn't in the mood to see that tonight. Maybe next time she saw them standing suspiciously close together and ignoring it she would just smack their heads together and tell them to figure shit out or stop flirting. That thought made her smile mischievously, and she tip-toed back to her window.

She just needed to cause some trouble, that's all. Wreaking havoc would definitely cheer her up!

She grinned proudly when her window opened silently, the greased hinges working just the way she'd fixed them to. Leaning out cautiously, she scanned the overhang right below her window, then glanced up and down the street to make sure no one would pop out and scream when she jumped down. Confident that she was alone in the rather freezing night air, she climbed out and carefully dropped down to the cobblestone road beneath her.


	14. Midnight stroll

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Fourteen:..**

_Midnight Stroll_

"Yuffie, what the hell are you doing?"

She nearly jumped out her skin, and spun around to peer into the shadow of the marketplace wall in surprise.

"Jeez! You scared the crap outta me!" She blurted out angrily. Cloud grinned to himself behind the collar of his cape, and motioned for her to come closer.

"It's one in the morning, what are you doing out here?" He asked quietly. His voice was low and gentle, but his eyes were shining brightly at her, and she hesitated for a moment before taking a cautious seat beside him.

"Nuthin." She said innocently. She tapped her fingertips on her knees, then glanced over to see him staring doubtfully at her.

"I was just thinking. About things. And stuff." She said quietly. To avoid making eye contact, she tilted her head back and gazed up at the stars. There was no moon in sight, but the stars were glittering in the clear night sky. Cloud closed his eyes momentarily and nodded.

"About a boy?" Cloud glanced over at her slyly, and Yuffie snorted.

"More like an asshole…" She muttered darkly. "Wait, how did you know?"

Cloud shrugged nonchalantly. "Sora said you've been acting strange around him."

Yuffie gaped at him for a moment, then wrinkled her nose. "Ew! You think I have a crush on Sora?!"

Cloud let out a rare chuckle, and Yuffie's eyes widened in alarm as she stared at him.

"I never said anything about a crush. And I wasn't thinking of Sora."

Yuffie cursed under her breath and felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She glanced around them awkwardly as she tried to avoid Cloud's heavy, questioning gaze.

"Is there a name for it when you have a special kind of hatred for someone?" She finally asked. Cloud dropped his gaze and seemed to stare off into space for a moment.

"I guess it depends." He said simply. Yuffie stared at him blankly.

"On what?" She asked.

"On who you're asking and how old they are." He hid another smile as she snorted angrily and crossed her arms.

"You're not funny, Cloud." She mumbled darkly.

She stared up at the stars as another heavy silence fell on the marketplace. The cold air was starting to bite into her skin, and as the minutes crawled by she wondered if Leon and Tifa might be asleep yet. It would be nice to be able to sneak back into her room without using the window.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked, glancing over to Cloud.

"It's peaceful." He said softly. Yuffie rolled her eyes and shivered.

"You're a strange one, Cloud." She muttered.


	15. Worried

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Fifteen:..**

_Worried_

Leon paused awkwardly outside Yuffie's bedroom door. He lowered his head for a moment, then turned to gaze down at Tifa. She was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, urging him to continue. He sighed lightly and held up his fist. His knuckles hovered several inches from the door, then he shook his head and walked quietly back down the stairs.

"I'm not doing it." He said harshly. Tifa sighed and grinned in amusement.

"It really would mean a lot to her." She tried to reassure him, but he glared at her before taking a seat on the couch.

"She would just yell at me. You go see what's wrong." He said darkly. Tifa sighed again and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" She stuck her tongue out at him and started up the stairs.

She stood outside the door for a moment and listened. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked lightly.

"Yuffie?" She asked softly. There was no answer, and she slowly eased the door open. She peered into the room for a moment, then walked back out and leaned over the banister.

"Leon, she's escaped." She said gently. Leon was up the stairs in a flash and stood in the doorway as Tifa leaned over to look out the open window. He glanced around the room for a moment, then his eyes fell on the drawing taped to her wall. Several shuriken were sticking out of it, and several more stuck in the wall around it.

"Oh?" Tifa walked over to stare down at it curiously. "Who's that supposed to be?" She asked, examining the rough drawing carefully. She giggle softly to herself, and Leon scowled.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked suddenly when she noticed Leon head back downstairs. He paused to pull a jacket on, then stared up at her for a moment.

"It's getting late, I'm going to look for her." He said quickly. Tifa leapt down the stairs after him and caught the door just before it closed.

"Hey, wait!" Tifa called after him as he started down the street. He paused as she hurried to catch up to him, then quickly ignored it when she offered him a smile.


	16. Eavesdropping

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Sixteen:..**

_Eavesdropping_

Tifa wrinkled her nose and glanced over at Leon in amusement. His features were blank, but his eyes were locked on the young ninja's form. He leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand.

"See? She's fine. She was just upset and went for a walk." Tifa said in a whisper. Leon ignored her as he watched the blonde man gesture to the girl. She hesitated before sitting down in the shadows of the wall beside him.

Tifa could see the disapproval in his eyes. She sighed softly and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why is she so good at getting in trouble?" His voice was low and harsh, but Tifa had to hold back a giggle anyway.

"Well it's not like she knew he was there." She replied quietly. "It's fine, Cloud worries about her too, you know." He didn't seem reassured, but he let his eyes wander over to her.

"You should go home, it's late." He said in a hushed voice. Tifa grinned and shook her head.

"You expect me to find my way back in the dark all alone? What if I get lost?" She said teasingly. He rolled his eyes in irritation and paused to watch Cloud and Yuffie again.

"He'll walk her home, don't worry so much." Tifa said softly in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine and he leaned away from her. He watched the two for another few moments, then got to his feet and gazed down at Tifa.

"Alright." He offered her a hand up, and she gave him a small smile.

Her fingers wound around his hand carefully, and she didn't let go when she got to her feet. She watched in amusement as his eyes seemed to glaze over, and he looked off to the side. He held his breath when she finally let go, and forced himself to look over at Yuffie again. She was fine. She kind of looked bored, but it was too dark for him to really be able to tell. He let out a deep sigh, and turned to see Tifa hugging herself and shivering.

How did this even happen? Having Yuffie and Tifa around so much must be driving him insane. What happened to the good old days, when Aerith was the one raising Yuffie and he didn't have to worry about her? Everything seemed so stressful now. Yuffie was getting in more and more trouble, and Tifa almost seemed to be following him around. It was even getting to the point where he enjoyed her company.

He let his jacket slip from around his shoulders and handed it to Tifa. She took it carefully and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks…" She said softly. For some reason, that made Leon uncomfortable. It almost felt like he had swallowed some rocks. He looked over at her for a moment and his lips parted as he tried to think of something to reply with. His stomach chose that moment to tied itself in a knot, and he started down the street without a word.

Tifa smiled from several steps behind him as she held the fabric of his jacket up to her face. She wondered for a moment why such a dark, quiet guy would voluntarily wear fur. The jacket itself was rather worn in, and she tried to imagine when the last time he washed might have been. It definitely smelled like him, but the scent was so strong Tifa cringed slightly and almost burst out laughing. Maybe she would spray some perfume on it sometime and see if he noticed fewer people avoiding him.


	17. Fantastic

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Seventeen:..**

_Fantastic_

She knew she should have been hesitant coming downstairs that morning, but she was too hungry to care if Leon started lecturing her again. He hadn't said anything last night when Cloud opened the front door and pushed her inside. It had been incredibly awkward when she stumbled in and found Tifa and Leon sitting there waiting for her, but Tifa had just smiled sweetly at her and let her dash up the stairs without a word. Leon had barely even looked at her, but she could hear them talking to Cloud after she'd slammed her bedroom door.

She wiggled into her favorite shorts and pulled on a clean t-shirt before lacing her boots and bounding down the stairs. She stopped abruptly as soon as she reached the bottom and slowly turned. _Someone _was sitting on the couch, watching _her_ tv.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. A look of surprise crossed her pale features, and Riku stared back at her with round, aqua eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back to the screen.

"Leon invited me." He said simply. He started flipping through the rather limited channels as Yuffie inhaled deeply and held her breath.

She felt her face heat up in fury, then she exhaled and felt her muscles relax.

"Where's Sora?" She asked as calmly as she could. Riku shrugged and didn't bother looking up as she balled her hands into fists and stomped across the room to the kitchen.

Tifa was sitting at the table flipping through a magazine, and she jumped slightly when Yuffie threw herself into the chair across from her.

"There's some creepy guy in our living room." She said seriously. Tifa let out a quick laugh before silencing herself and nodding.

"Cloud brought him over. He has a date with Aerith and felt bad about leaving him behind." She said gently. Yuffie gaped at her for a few long seconds as she tried to sort things out.

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said." She stated. Tifa looked up again and gave the ninja a small smile.

"Since when is Cloud keeping track of Riku?" She couldn't hold back her frustration.

"He's been staying with them since Sora left." She gave Yuffie a look that told her it was common knowledge.

_Sora left and didn't bother to say goodbye to me! _Yuffie fumed internally and gritted her teeth in irritation. _And he couldn't even take his pet with him!_

"And Leon agreed to let him in the _house_?" She asked in a hushed voice. Tifa sighed and set her magazine down.

"He's not an animal, Yuffie. Do you even know anything about him? I bet you two would get along great if you'd just relax." She was starting to get annoyed with the girl, and Yuffie shot up from her seat.

"Where's Leon?" She forced her voice to stay low and calm, and Tifa looked up at her warily.

"I'm not sure, I think he went to see Cid." She replied carefully. Yuffie spun on her heal and headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced. Tifa shook her head absently and picked up her magazine again.

"Why don't you ask Riku if he wants to go with you?" She called from the kitchen. Yuffie paused in annoyance with her hand on the doorknob. She looked back at Riku with a dark glare as he turned to give her a rather malicious smile.

"I'm going out to shop for underwear. Wanna help?" She asked in a serious tone.

"No thanks, that sounds gross." He replied sweetly. Yuffie opened the door and slid outside as his amused laugh rang in her ears.

Great. Now she was going to be pissed off all day.


	18. So irritating

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Eighteen:..**

_So Irritating_

"Having fun?"

Riku looked up slowly to flash her another smile. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking a moment to relax.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Yuffie forced out softly through her clenched teeth.

He seemed even more amused now that she was angry again, and he put his hands in his pockets casually.

"Leon's room was boring." He replied.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Riku pointed at the picture she had taped to the wall curiously.

Yuffie growled in irritation and forced herself not to attack him. Lucky for him, she had barely unpacked anything, so there wasn't much for him to go through in here. The room itself still stank a bit like Cloud…

"You are so full of yourself!" Yuffie blurted out. She couldn't stop herself as she stomped her foot in anger, and Riku almost burst out laughing.

"Oh yea, you're one to talk!" Riku shot back. He was clearly enjoying this too much. "If you're such a _great _ninja, why are you so loud and clumsy?"

Yuffie stared at him in shock. He was standing in her room like it was no big deal, and now he was insulting her! What the hell was this guy's problem? Her hands were moving on their own, and she barely knew what was happening as she fumed internally and tried to keep from screaming. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what she was doing, but it was too late and the shuriken was already past her fingertips.

Riku leaved back so quickly she almost didn't see him move. The shuriken stuck into the wall, just a few inches in front of his chest. He looked at it for a few moments, then slowly slid his aqua gaze over to her shocked face.

She wasn't sure which was more surprising, the fact that she had just lost her temper and thrown a shuriken at him, or that he might actually be _faster _than her. She finally focused on him, and for a moment she thought she saw an odd look on his face. Almost like he was actually impressed.

It vanished quickly, and he reached over to yank the star from the wall. Tiny chips of paint were showered down onto her pillow, and he brushed shuriken off on his clothes as he examined it.

"I've never had a girl actually try to hit me with a ninja star." Riku said simply. He grinned in amusement and carefully put the shuriken in his pocket. Yuffie felt like she was going to explode, and contemplated whipping out her Conformer. _Have fun trying to dodge __**that**__! _She growled in her head.

"Hey, that's mine!" She complained as he started to walk out the door.

"Whatever. You threw it at _me_, it's mine now." He shot back as he disappeared around the doorway. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs, and she clenched her hands into fists at her side.

At least she had something to do now, she would spend the rest of the day setting booby traps all over her room.


	19. Some spying

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

**..:Nineteen:..**

_Some Spying_

"Aren't they adorable?" Aerith's sing-song voice drifted up through the crisp morning air, and Cloud followed her gaze across the town's small marketplace.

Leon was sitting on the low wall above the stone steps, and they watched as Tifa gave him a quick hello and took a seat beside him. They were both silent, and Tifa clutched what looked like a cup of coffee in her hands.

Cloud didn't really see what could possibly be adorable about it, but Aerith sighed happily and wound her fingers around his upper arm.

"They're not doing anything." He said quietly. Aerith giggled softly to herself and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Exactly. They're just together."

It still didn't make sense, and he stared at them for a few more minutes. Tifa was sipping casually from the cup, and Leon was looking over a couple of papers in his hand.

"How often do you see Leon actually enjoying someone's company?" Aerith asked gently. Cloud glanced down at her and gave her an expression that said he thought she might have snapped.

"They're just sitting there." He pressed, unable to see how it might be anything more than two people sitting near each other.

"Yes, but he didn't leave." She insisted. "I think he was waiting for her."

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he watched them. After a few more moments, Tifa offered the cup to Leon. He looked over at her, then seemed to hesitate before accepting it. Aerith let out another quiet, musical giggle, and Cloud wondered if he was really looking at Leon or if it was just someone that looked a lot like him.

He took a drink from the cup, then got to his feet. After gesturing towards the stairs, he could clearly see Tifa smile and nod as she stood up and followed after him.

"No, that's not them." Cloud stated, glancing down at the amused woman beside him.

"I wonder what she did to get him to open up like that…" Aerith mused.


	20. Slight disaster

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Note: And now it should pick up a bit…_

**..:Twenty:..**

_Slight Disaster_

"Why do people think you're so intimidating?" Tifa asked curiously. Leon didn't bother looking over at her, he knew she was grinning. He could hear it in her voice.

"I don't know. Am I?" He replied, now focusing on the rough stones and dirt beneath their feet. It was getting dark, and he felt a little guilty for staying in the computer room so long tonight. Tifa had sat there quietly the whole time he was working, and only left to stretch her legs. She hummed to herself, then clasped her hands behind her back.

"I don't think you are." She said simply. He looked over at her curiously, and gave her an odd look.

"Why not?" He asked. Tifa smiled calmly to herself, but didn't reply.

For a long time the only sound was the crunching of gravel beneath their feet and the distant chirping of crickets. They were halfway to the bailey before Tifa spoke up again.

"I think it's because you always look so sad." She said in a hushed voice. Leon nodded grimly, but didn't respond.

Tifa slowly came to a stop, and Leon paused to look back at her. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about his past, but she seemed deep in thought as he gazed back at her in the dim light. He put his hands in his pockets almost self-consciously and waited.

After a while she looked up at him, almost looked surprised to see him there, then smiled. He knew he should have felt surprised, or afraid, but his body went numb when her fingers danced along the collar of his jacket.

She drew up close to him, her lips hovering inches away from his. Their lips were almost touching when he felt a jolt of panic go down his spine, and Tifa nearly lost her balance as he shot back a few feet.

She felt a dark blush color her cheeks as she wondered why she thought that was a good idea. Her fingers wound into her hair awkwardly, and she hurriedly turned and started back down the path to the bailey. Behind her, Leon felt like smashing his head against a wall as he watched her go. He hadn't meant to do that… He wasn't sure what he had meant to do, but now they were both embarrassed and he knew he'd hurt her feelings.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He had wondered what it would be like to be close to her. Over the past few weeks he had found himself getting more and more relaxed around her, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her and hold her close. The image of her curling up against him in the middle of the night kept playing through his mind, but for some reason he just pushed it away.

They barely knew each other, and even though they'd been spending a lot of time together they really didn't talk very much. But did that really matter? It was the first time in years that he had really enjoyed being around someone else, and now he might as well have slapped her in the face. He shook his head angrily and let his back his the rock wall beside him. He slid down to the ground and let out a heavy sigh.


	21. Get it together

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney._

_Don't hurt me! _

**..:Twenty One:..**

_Get It Together_

A noise up ahead made Tifa stop, and she peered into the darkness ahead of her in slight alarm. It was past midnight, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to the house. Leon would be sitting there waiting for her…

She had stopped at a café in town and gotten dinner before continuing her walk, and now she stood silently in the doorway of the bailey. She could have sworn she heard voices ahead of her. After a few moments there was the distinctive sound of someone moving against the stone, then she heard a voice she knew all too well. Letting out a sigh, she stepped forward and walked a few steps into the bailey.

Moonlight filtered down through the window, and she could barely make out Cloud's hunched form in the darkness. She paused momentarily when she realized someone was with him.

"Tifa?"

She felt a small smile tug at her lips as she moved forward. The moonlight glinted off something silver, and she realized Riku was slumped against the wall beside Cloud.

"Hey guys…" She said softly. They watched her curiously as she sat beside Riku in the dark. An odd scent caught her attention, and she leaned over to narrow her eyes at Cloud.

"I thought you were gonna stop smoking that crap." She said gently. Riku shot Cloud a glance, and he shrugged guiltily. "Please don't tell me you got him started on it, too." She tilted her head in Riku's direction.

"Nah, I was doin' it before I met Cloud." Riku said softly. "Don't tell Sora." He added as an afterthought.

"Does Aerith know?" Tifa asked in a teasing voice. Even in the darkness she could see Cloud's eyes widen slightly in alarm as he shook his head.

"So what are you doing out here? It's gotta be past midnight." Riku asked quickly, flashing her a charming smile. A sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she hugged her knees to her chest defensively.

"What did Leon do?" Cloud asked flatly. Tifa's gaze shot over to him in surprise.

"Need us to kick his ass?" Riku asked seriously. Tifa let out a laugh and quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm just an idiot…" She said quietly.

Cloud and Riku exchanged confused glances for a moment before turning their eyes back on Tifa. She sighed heavily and rested her cheek on her knee.

"What happened?" Cloud asked with concern.

Tifa wasn't sure she really wanted to tell them, and she lifted her head to stare up at the ceiling.

"Tifa…" Cloud was starting to sound worried, and she looked over at him with a sad smile.

Riku watched her silently, and as she glanced between them she felt herself blush in embarrassment.

"I tried to kiss him." She said quietly before leaning her forehead on her knees and closing her eyes.

"No way! What happened?" Riku blurted out curiously.

"What did he do?" Cloud sounded more alarmed than curious, and Tifa smiled to herself in amusement.

"What do you think he did? He ran for his life!" She let out another deep sigh and groaned in frustration.

"Why?" Cloud looked at him like he was an idiot, but Riku couldn't understand why any man would run from Tifa.

"Leon has problems letting people get close. He had a rough childhood." Cloud eyed the boy for a moment as he tried to explain it to both of them. "It's complicated…"

"I fucked up. I don't even know why I did that!" Tifa groaned as she wound her fingers into her hair.

They were silent for several long minutes as the two men exchanged worried glances. Cloud shifted awkwardly, then pushed himself up to his feet.

"Want us to walk you home?" He asked quietly. Tifa shook her head and looked up at him.

"I don't want to go back yet. Mind if I stay in my old room tonight?" Her voice was low and stressed.

"Won't Yuffie worry when you don't come home?" Riku asked as he got to his feet. Tifa shrugged absently.

"She probably won't even notice." She said with a small smile.


End file.
